Alexandra Rachel Edwards
Alexandra studied Chemistry at Cambridge University and was recruited by the Faithists shortly after acquiring her Doctorate. She worked for them at a research facility they had set up at the Royal Free Hospital in Hampstead for many years. Towards the end of the Faith Wars the Sabbat launched a successful attack upon the hospital and slaughtered almost everyone within. Alexandra was captured by them and embraced as a Shovelhead by her sire, Michael Baxter. She spent the next few nights with him, enduring the painful transformation into a Kiasyd vampire and learning the rudiments of what she has become. Shortly before the destruction of London her sire disappeared and hasn't been seen since. She was found wandering the desolate streets of North London and agreed to join The Blood Silver Pack, mainly out of sheer hunger. She hopes someone in the Sabbat may be able to help her locate her sire and discover his fate. Description Alexandra is tall (6'2") and slender, with extremely pale white skin and pure black eyes. Her facial features are pointed and angular, including her ears which taper to thin points. Her limbs, fingers and presumably toes are slightly elongated when compared to a humans. Her dark brown hair is very long, extending most of the way down her back and possesses an extremely fine silk-like texture. Under direct moonlight her skin also takes on a faint icy-blue glow which only adds further to her alien appearance. Despite all these factors she remains extremely beautiful, albeit in a strange way. She has near perfect balance and always moves with precision and grace. In addition she has the gift of being able to consume normal mortal food and drink despite being undead. She does not require it for sustenance however and can survive purely on blood as can any vampire. Interests Aside for her interest and passion for Chemistry Alexandra also enjoys music (especially classical) and occactionally plays the Violin or sings. She is a great reader of fiction, happily devouring classic literature such as The Iliad ''or ''Journey to the West ''as well as terribly bad contemporary trash such as ''Twilight. Unlike many Christians she has read the Bible cover to cover at least twice; the second time being purely "for fun". She is a proficient gymnast and dancer having studied ballet for a time when she was at school. Her favourite drink (other than blood) is Baileys. Character Sheet Sire: Michael Baxter Clan: Kiasyd Nature: Judge Demeanour: '''Conformist '''Generation: 13th Embrace: 1/1/2013 Apparent Age: 30 Physical: Strength 1, Dexterity (Precise) 4, Stamina 2 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance (Unconventional Looks) 5 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence (Analytical) 4, Wits 2 Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Awareness 1, Brawl 1, Empathy 3, Subterfuge 2 Skills: Etiquette 2, Firearms 1, Performance (Violin) 2, Stealth 1 Knowledges: Academics (Literature) 2, Computer 1, Investigation 2, Law 1, Medicine 2, Occult 2, Science (Chemistry) 4 Disciplines: Dominate 1, Mytherceria 3, Obtenebration 2 Backgrounds: Mentor 1, Resources 2, Retainers 1 (Richard Webb) Merits/Flaws: Catlike Balance, Eat Food, Lucky Virtues: Conscience 3, Self-Control 4, Courage 3 Morality: Humanity 7 Willpower: 6 Blood Pool/Max per Turn: 10/1 'Vinculi Ratings: 'Marcus Barrowman 3, David Chesters 4, Dave Christian 5, Emily Dresner 7, Patrick Gauthier 8, John Hornsby 5, Leanne James 7, Fenella Johnson 1, Stanislav Krol 4, James Miller 10, Hanifa Prichard 3, Elizabeth Walker 4, Sebastian Warren 5, Randell 3. 'Theme Song: 'Skyclad - Single Phial. Category:Supernaturals Category:Vampires Category:Player Characters Category:Sabbat